Entra en mi vida
by Hikaru Michaelis
Summary: Una pesadilla, un deseo y un encuentro... OneshotSongFic LantisxHikaru


Entra en mi vida.

Era casi media noche en el mundo mágico de céfiro, el oscuro manto nocturno estaba cubierto de brillantes estrellas con la luna haciéndoles competencia con su esplendor que iluminaba todo el lugar y al mismo tiempo admiraba su reflejo en las profundidades del mar; la mayoría de la gente dormía muy tranquilamente y no era para menos tanto tiempo viviendo bajo el temor de un ataque enemigo y ahora todo era paz. Pero entre toda esa tranquilidad había alguien que se movía inquietante sobre su cama…

- Cu… Cuidado… -murmuraba entre sueños…una chica de cabellos de fuego vestida con una elegante armadura blandía una espada luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el enemigo, pero la diferencia de poder era enorme y sin embargo eso a ella no parecía importarle, su objetivo era pelear y salvarlo a él… - Detente… no lo hagas…-él por más que lo intentaba nada podía hacer su cuerpo estaba prisionero y no se podía mover, solo podía ser un testigo visual… -Maldición, no puedo moverme… no… tengo que ayudarla… me necesita…

Buenas noches mucho gusto,  
Eras una chica más;  
Después de cinco minutos,  
Ya eras alguien especial.

Por un momento ella empezó a obtener ventaja, su victoria se veía cercana…

- Eso es… puede ganar… sé que puede hacerlo… tu puedes –murmuraba Lantis con voz esperanzada…

Sin hablarme, sin tocarme,  
Algo dentro se encendió;  
En tus ojos se hacia tarde,  
Y me olvidaba del reloj.

…pero… en un instante todo cambió… un centenar de brillantes agujas se incrustaron por todo su cuerpo rematándola con una fuerte descarga eléctrica…

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa! –fue el desgarrador grito que Hikaru emitió antes de caer pesadamente sobre el piso.

- Noooooo… kjjj… resplandor! –gritó Lantis llamando un poderoso rayo que destruyó y lo liberó de su prisión… el enemigo intentó atacarlo pero la furia que el chico sentía era tal que en un santiamén le dio un certero contraataque que ni siquiera se cercioró de haberlo derrotado, corrió desesperado al encuentro de la chica…

Estos días a tu lado  
Me enseñaron que en verdad  
No hay tiempo determinado  
Para comenzar a amar

Siento algo tan profundo  
Que no tiene explicación  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.

- Hikaru… - la tomó entre sus brazos- respóndeme… Hikaru –Lantis acaricia suavemente su rostro.

- L… Lan… Lantis? –preguntó en un balbuceo abriendo pesadamente los ojos, todo lo veía borroso.

- Si, soy yo tran… tranquila… no… no te esfuerces… -Lantis sentía el miedo apoderarse de él pero hacía todo lo posible por controlarse y no preocupar a la chica.

- Lan…Lantis… lo… lo si… siento… per… perdóname por… no poder cumplir mi… mi promesa… de un… Céfiro mejor –se esforzaba en decir con una voz casi inaudible- perdóname… no quiero irme

- No digas eso, tu no vas a ir a ningún… no voy a dejar que te vayas… ahora mismo te llevaré con Clef para que cure tus heridas… -Lantis comenzaba a perder el control de sus emociones podía ver como aquellos ojos color marrón iban perdiendo su brillo- no te preocupes… pronto… pronto estarás bien…ya… ya lo verás -su voz temblaba con cada palabra y luchaba por no dejar caer aquellas lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar sus hermosos ojos color violeta, realmente no quería perderla le dolía la sola idea.

- Lantis… -Hikaru pone una mano sobre la mejilla del chico y hace un esfuerzo por acercarse a su rostro para darle un suave, tierno y delicado beso- Te…a…m…o… - cual hoja de papel se desvaneció entre los brazos del chico, cerrando así sus ojos para un sueño eterno del que nunca más volvería a despertar.

- Hi… Hika… Hikaru… no… no te duermas, abre los ojos –Lantis la movía un poco como si así la fuera a despertar- no Hikaru… no me hagas esto… Hikaru no me dejes… yo… yo también te amo… -finalmente las lágrimas se hicieron presentes mojando con su recorrido sus mejillas- Te amo… Hikaru! –gritó al momento de despertar bruscamente de tan horrible pesadilla y sudando frío, se lleva una mano al rostro y luego mira a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en su habitación- Fu… fue solo un sueño… solo un mal sueño… -retira las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y se dirige hacia la ventana mirando el oscuro manto estelar nocturno… - Como quisiera poder verte una vez más mi querida Hikaru, necesito saber si te encuentras bien... te extraño tanto…

Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

- No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado cinco años desde aquella vez que te fuiste... aun tengo muy presente ese momento en el que dijiste me amabas, no lo podía creer… tu me amabas… sin siquiera conocerme me amabas… fuiste la única que pudo ver mi verdadero Yo a través de mis ojos… no me di cuenta pero poco a poco fui enamorándome de ti... Hikaru, quiero verte una vez más…

Buenas noches mucho gusto  
Ya no existe nadie más  
Después de este tiempo juntos  
No puedo volver atrás  
Tu me hablaste, me tocaste  
Y te volviste mi ilusión  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Tokyo todo estaba igual, nada había cambiado, igual era de noche y entre tanta construcción se hallaba una modesta y típica casa japonesa que contaba con su propio dojo de kendo… sus dueños, la familia Shidou. En su recamara se encontraba una jovencita lista para descansar los años no habían pasado en vano sobre ella, de pie frente al espejo se reflejaba su bello y juvenil rostro digno de una hermosa chica de 19 años, mientras se cepillaba su roja cabellera recordaba todas las aventuras que vivió en aquel mágico y extraño mundo, nada había olvidado, incluso a aquel chico que la hizo sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido, amor. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia aun lo seguía amando, esa noche antes de acostarse a dormir, tomo entre sus manos el medallón que él le regaló, cerrando los ojos pidió un deseo y luego se durmió con el medallón en las manos.

Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora  
Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar.

Una estrella emitió un brillo singular, tal vez se apiadaría de los jóvenes enamorados y su deseo les concedería…

En un blanco lugar rodeado de bellos jardines cubiertos de coloridas flores, se encontraban dos jóvenes parados uno frente al otro a cierta distancia y sin poder verse culpa de la densa niebla que cubría el lugar.

- Qué lugar es este, dónde estoy? No puedo ver nada... -Dijo el joven y comenzó a caminar.

- Quién anda ahí? -Preguntó la chica al escuchar la voz.

- Lo mismo pregunto yo… -El chico dio un paso.

- No sé quién sea usted, pero si se me acerca, gritare.

- Esa voz me parece conocida, acaso... –Da un paso más.

- No se acerque –La chica dio un paso atrás.

- No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño –le aseguró.

- Un momento esa voz... –confundida cree reconocer al dueño- Lan... Lantis… e… eres tú?

Finalmente la niebla se dispersa dejando ver al dueño de encantadora voz varonil.

- Lantis!... oh mi querido Latis eres tú! –La pelirroja corre a su encuentro.

- Hi… Hikaru? –preguntó confundido al momento de separarla delicadamente del abrazo y no poder reconocerla.

- Si soy yo Hikaru, Hikaru Shidou la guerrera mágica del fuego… ¿ya no me recuerdas? –lo mira con cierta tristeza.

- Claro que te recuerdo… es solo que… no te reconocí, has cambiado tanto –la analiza con la mirada.

- Bueno, es que ya no soy una niña –un rubor colorea sus mejillas al sentirse observada de esa forma- Oh Lantis… mi querido Lantis no sabes como te he extrañado, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver – Levanta su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
(no habrá noches desiertas).

- Yo también te he extrañado, y por un momento pensé que jamás volvería a verte pero me alegro de haberme equivocado y que solo fue un mal sueño –confesó sintiéndose aliviado de tenerla a su lado.

- Un mal sueño… que fue lo que soñaste? –preguntó con su típica mirada inocente.

- Ya no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es que te he vuelto a ver… estoy seguro de esto también es un sueño pero… el volverte a ver con esta nueva apariencia puedo decir que no es un simple sueño, creo que es… un deseo hecho realidad –por primera vez le regala una bella sonrisa a la chica.

- Pues sueño o no yo… desearía no despertar nunca –se acurruca en su pecho.

- Por favor no digas eso… -le suplicó con una triste mirada al recordar la pesadilla.

- Lo siento… lo que quería decir es que si es un sueño, desearía quedarme aquí contigo para siempre.

Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego  
(yo te lo ruego)  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

- Eso seria algo maravilloso, pero sabes? Creo que si los dos lo deseamos de todo corazón, tal vez podamos encontrarnos más seguido en este lugar –le propuso cambiando a una suave y tierna mirada.

- Claro que lo haré! ese será siempre mi deseo, volverte a ver –le sonríe ampliamente- Lantis... Te amo.

- Yo… -la abraza con fuerza de su cintura y comienza a acercarse lentamente a su rostro, rozando ligeramente los suaves y delicados labios de la chica, al no recibir rechazo alguno finalmente decide a convertir ese ligero roce en un tierno, cálido y amoroso beso- también te amo mi hermosa Hikaru –le da un beso más.

FIN.


End file.
